Esra
Esla (エスラ, Esura) is the mother of Sinbad. Appearance Esla is an average height woman, with dark long braided hair, light eyes and thick eyebrows. She wears normal Partevian clothes and hoop-shaped earrings. When she became ill her appearance worsened, she became slimmer and her hair was loose and messy. Personality She seems to be a kind woman, and loves her family a lot. History Esla was already ill by the time Sinbad was 14. When Sinbad went to capture Baal she gave him his father's sword, and wished him luck. When Sinbad returned, a month had passed in the real world, and he found his mother lying dead on the floor of his house. Plot Baal Arc Esla calls out for Sinbad, wondering where he has gone. Sinbad comes and hugs her. She asks him where did he go today and hearing that he's gone to the well as he's not the kid anymore, she asks him to take a lunch and give it to his father, who forgot it again.AoS: Night 2, Pages 4-5 During the dinner, she looks worried at mad Sinbad and asks him what's wrong. She's speechless when he answers "Nothing!" and turns around. Badr teases Sinbad and he runs away, so Esla tells him to not tease him like that. She gets annoyed at her husband's carefree attitude and asks if he isn't the reason Sinbad is like that. She quickly also adds a question, whether Badr is really okay with things that are now. She notes that Sinbad is already 5 years old and is able to see that his father is being bullied as an "Ex-patriot". Badr answers to let them think what they want, but it only enrages Esla more. She screams that it's not only his problem anymore and asks what about the rest of them. She worries what the future. She adds that looking how he's treated as the Ex-patriot is becoming unbearable. Badr gives up and asks her what she wants him to do. She brightens and tells him to get cleared as the Ex-patriot and suggest cooperating with the war effort. She comes up with presenting their boat to the government. Badr answers that it's impossible, making Esla surprises that he wants to be still called an Ex-patriot. She begins to tremble and almost faints when she hears that their ship is broken.AoS: Night 2, Pages 20-25 The next day, she's looking at their sleeping guest, who was found heavily wounded by Sinbad, and says that she's against this. She thinks that they should get this person out of there, but Badr tells her to don't say it in front of Sinbad. Sinbad offers her to change the guest's bandages and she agrees. Then, the man wakes up. She seems terrified by his appearance and surprises when she sees him crying while thanking her son for saving him.AoS: Night 2, Pages 26-29 After some time, the guest introduces himself as Darius. Esla seems quite suspicious and is against him being in their house. She is terrified when Sinbad climbs up to Darius's head and starts to to slap him. She tries to stop him, ordering him to get down immediately. Later, hearing Badr's warm welcoming their new guest, she voices her worry for villagers finding out that they're hiding someone suspicious, especially that they're treated as Expatriates already. Badr asks her if she would left him to die last night, to what she quickly answers that she would never do that. He then reassures her that it's fine, then.AoS: Night 3, Pages 1-7 When Darius takes Sinbad hostage, she screams her son's name but Darius forbids her to come closer. He then orders her to prepare things for his escape. Esla doesn't do anything; instead of that, she cries and begs for villagers' help. She gets a cold answers of people who are sure to get killed and because of the fact that they are Expatriates. Hearing more of that is unbearable for her and she falls on her knees. Then, Badr comes and begs Darius to release Sinbad by bowing to the ground.AoS: Night 3, Pages 11-18 She watches Badr's talk with Darius a little calmed, but is terrified when Darius puts his sword into Sinbad's mouth. She also sees Darius' death from faraway.AoS: Night 4, Pages 1-11 Esla comes with Sinbad to see Badr off when he's going to be deployed for the war, crying and trembling. When he's finally taken away, after the talk with the villagers, she falls on her knees and burst out crying, while covering her face. Then, she puts one of her hands on Sinbad while the second is still on her face. A few months later, she is notified about Badr's death. In the coffin she gets, there are only Badr's belongings and a sword, but not his body.AoS: Night 4, Pages 14-24 9 years later, Esla is in bad state. When Yunan realizes that Sinbad is not listening to him at all and says it out loud, she asks him to not think bad of him. When Yunan notices her, he thanks for letting him stay at their home yesterday. Esla says that they don't have much, but they can't leave someone in need. She begins to cough, and Yunan brings her something to drink and asks if she's alright. Esla answers that it's calmed down and adds that ever since she collapsed because of her illness, she's done nothing but make Sinbad worry. Yunan remembers that without her medicine, she could die any day, what he heard from her son. Esla confirms that Sinbad has been working hard for her sake and adds that he is nice just like his father. She mentions that Badr used to say that Sinbad is gifted with an innate disposition, what catches Yunan's attention. She continues that it might be only them being dotting parents, but she feels that he is special, someone with some kind of an ability. She becomes depressed that because of her, he is tied down to Tison Village. She then apologizes for making Yunan listen to her troubles but adds that she feels like she can talk about anything to him. Yunan smiles and Esla does the same. She then asks Yunan to guide Sinbad if something happens to him. When Yunan starts to protest, she quickly laughs it off by saying that a traveler like him would be full of human experiences, unlike her. She adds that if his mother said something, Sinbad would think it's weird. In this case, Yunan agrees. Just then, someone from the village rushes in and announces to Esla that Sinbad is having troubles with the military. Yunan goes to see what happened in her stead.AoS: Night 6, Pages 4-9 At night, Sinbad returns at home and wants to tell Esla that he wants to enter into the Dungeon, but he considers her bad state and decides not to leave her alone. Esla, but, knows that Sinbad is thinking about something and calls her son, giving him Badr's memento, his sword. She asks Sinbad to bring the sword with him, and when her son asks why she answers that it's because it's time to give it to him. She then says to her shocked son that he can to stop being considerate of her. She says that is true that she's very sick, that she has been a burden to Sinbad and that she has worried him with medical expenses every day; but, she says: Please do what you should do. You have found something that only you can accomplish, right? So, please, accomplish it! Esla adds that she'll be fine, because now she has all the people around them helping her, and wishes to her son a safe trip.AoS: Night 7, Pages 6-10 Magnostadt Arc It is shown when Esla gave birth to Sinbad. Badr, her husband, was at her side holding her hand and encouraging her not to give up and to do her best.Night 165, Pages 20-24 Abilities Relationships Sinbad She loved Sinbad, and tried not to worry him too much over her health. Badr She loved her husband, but his carefreen attitude sometimes worried her. Trivia References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Partevia Empire Category:Deceased Characters